


KEVIN LOVES ANAL

by meh_guh



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Inexplicably Real Mascot, Interspecies Sex, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: It's rough when you lose a game. Sometimes the only way to feel better is to get rawed by the other side's mascot over the hood of a car in the parking lot after the game.Surely this is a universal experience?





	KEVIN LOVES ANAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricketk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketk/gifts).



> This was based on a mildly-drunken convo while at a Cavalry game. I do not go here, but I _will_ perform drive-by assaults on decency on basically any fandom
> 
> Is a giftfic but the giftee has, like, ACTUAL FAMILY and THINGS TO DO??? So am setting this free for all my fellow fuckup pervs. Godspeed, you creepazoids. We will triumph!

Kevin grinned and took off for first base as the ball sailed towards the back fence. The crowd whooped as the ball cleared the fence and Kevin threw a peace sign up as he loped over first, skipping between second and third and headed towards home.

‘ _KEVIN LOVES ANAL!_ ’ a broad-accented female voice shrieked from just behind the dugout, so loud the rest of the crowd went silent for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. Kevin stumbled, trying to pick out the heckler, but all he could see was a sea of laughing faces and the weirdly-angry new mascot of the home team.

‘ _KEVIN LOVES A-NAL!_ ’ someone else chanted, sing-song phrase spreading through the crowd like a horrible Australian wildfire. ‘ _ **KEVIN! LOVES! A-NAAAAL!!**_ ’

He was three feet from home; Kevin shook his head and turned for the home plate and victory. Whatever the stupid crowd wanted to chirp him with wasn’t important, he had a game to win.

But it turned out the brief distraction had been enough. The catcher had the ball now, grin visible even through the wire mask. Gritting his teeth, Kevin ducked low and drove forward, throwing his legs around towards the plate in a desperate attempt to finish the run.

It was a long shot, and the slam of the catcher’s fist with the ball against his hip was not a surprise; nor was the umpire’s roar of ‘ _ **OUT!**_ ’

It was still an absolute bitch.

He lay there while the Cavalry whooped and cheered and jumped on each other, staring up at the tattered white clouds drifting past. All he could think was how unfair it was that some groupie could yell at him and ruin the whole year’s training.

True though it might be, why would someone do that?

A couple of Kevin’s team mates came over to check on him, but he just shook his head and stayed in the dust. After a while the crowing crowd dissipated, leaving Kevin alone on the trampled dirt of the diamond.

Once the stadium was quiet, Kevin sat up, stiff and sore from lying on the hard ground and not cooling down. He winced and rolled awkwardly to his feet before staggering to the changerooms and clean clothes.

A lukewarm shower with really terrible pressure later, Kevin shrugged into a henley and jeans, fished his keys out and slung his bag over a shoulder before heading to the carpark.

The crowd had dispersed, and so had almost all the official cars. In fact, apart from Kevin’s hire car, the only vehicle left was the stubby little SUV the local mascot drove around between innings.

Hunching his shoulders against the cold evening, Kevin unlocked his car and slung his gear into the trunk with a bit more force than was necessary.

‘Tough luck,’ someone said, broad Australian vowels only slightly tinged with sarcasm. The last few years had taught him that that was about as close to sincere as the Aussies ever got, so Kevin pasted a pleasant smile on rather than the scowl that wanted to come out.

Kevin turned and saw the local mascot leaning against the little SUV, arms folded and oddly-angry horse mask still on. That was weird, but the type of weird sports fans and pros often were, so he closed the trunk and made himself laugh.

‘Yeah, it happens,’ Kevin shrugged. ‘Win some, lose some. Nature of the game, man.’

The mascot tilted its head and for a moment in the low light, Kevin could’ve sworn the eyes blinked.

‘Pretty bold what that chick yelled,’ the mascot said after a moment, turning the oversized cartoon head down like he was looking at his fingernails. ‘Was it true?’

All the rage from earlier rose up again in Kevin’s chest. He stalked forward and jabbed a finger into the mascot. ‘The fuck you say?’

The mascot seemed to grin, and Kevin was suddenly aware of how the guy inside the costume had to be a good five inches taller even than him. It had been hard to tell next to the dwarf SUV, but up close the guy was a fucking _giant_.

Even so, Kevin squared his shoulders again, there were some things you had to challenge. ‘I asked you what you said.’

‘Calm down, mate,’ the mascot said, and Kevin took a startled step back. The horse’s mouth had _moved in time_ with the words. ‘Nothing to be ashamed of.’

‘What are you?’ Kevin breathed, finally noting the sheen of sweat on the realistic fur, the faint flaring of the horse nostrils, and the heavy moisture huffing from the mascot’s smirking mouth.

‘Me?’ the mascot’s mouth opened, baring shiny white teeth and it unfolded its arms. It took a step forward, then another, crowding Kevin back against the little SUV. ‘I’m Clancy. And you’re a boy who loves anal.’

Kevin felt his face turn hot and he leaned back against the cold hood of the little SUV. ‘I’m not… that isn’t…’

Clancy’s grin widened and he placed a hand on either side of Kevin’s hips, pinning him against the car. ‘Isn’t what? Cuz you smell pretty keen to me.’

‘I. What?’ Kevin swallowed. He was the usual level of keyed-up from after a game, which led to groupie sex in a club after a win. When he lost he usually just went back to the motel with a six pack and jerked off.

‘You got the horn on,’ Clancy bent forward, impossibly flaring the mask nostrils as he sniffed Kevin’s neck. ‘I’d say you’re gagging for a root.’

Kevin felt his breath go ragged even as his cock filled all the way, pressing painfully against the fly of his jeans. He’d never really come across someone bigger than he was, and the thrill it was sending over his skin was confusing and powerful enough to short-circuit everything else.

Clancy made a rumbling noise deep in his throat and leaned forward, pressing himself and a large hot bulge against Kevin.

‘Jesus _Christ_ ,’ Kevin gasped, knees spreading to let Clancy closer without any command from Kevin.

‘There you go,’ Clancy’s hands closed on Kevin’s hips and he thrust forward, glorious friction lighting fireworks behind Kevin’s eyelids. ‘You just wanna give it up, don’t you?’

And fuck it all, Kevin _did_. He probably ought to push back, go back to the hotel and get rip-roaring drunk to forget the feel of the other… man pressed against him. But it’d been a bitch of an evening, he was tired and horny as shit, there was no one around to see and he just wanted to give in to his urges.

He shuddered and Clancy grinned, moving back a little and using his grip on Kevin’s hips to spin him until he was bending forward over the hood, metal cold under his cheek. Kevin curled his fingers into his palms and panted as Clancy’s hands slipped over his cock, large fingers flicking the button and fly open before his jeans and boxers were dragged down. Kevin shivered as the cool breeze hit his balls and Clancy stroked a hot, soothing hand down his arse, fingers slipping between his cheeks and catching on Kevin’s hole.

‘ _Fuck_ …’ Kevin breathed, leaning back into the pressure, and Clancy chuckled.

‘That’s the general idea, mate,’ he pressed his huge hand between Kevin’s shoulder blades for a slow count of ten. ‘Stay there.’

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut and tensed his quads to keep his knees steady as Clancy moved around behind him, hands pressing at the insides of Kevin’s thighs to spread them wider. He snorted, hot breath misting over Kevin before his impossibly-huge tongue swept all the way over Kevin’s balls, his taint, his hole. Kevin spasmed, and Clancy licked again, hot and soft and so wet it was like he’d upended a bottle.

‘Mother _fucker_ …’ Kevin breathed, hips pressing back towards the wet heat without any input from Kevin’s brain. ‘Just fucking _do it_ already!’

‘You like it rough, huh?’ Clancy said, chuckling in a way that sent another tremor through Kevin. ‘I can do rough.’

He pressed a finger in, slow and inexorable and just fucking massive, spit only just easing the way and Kevin gasped at the invasion. Clancy waited for a few beats when his knuckles pressed against Kevin’s balls, then curled his fingertip, rubbing just a little off target from Kevin’s prostate.

‘Oh, _Jesus fucking Chriiiiiiiist,_ ’ Kevin tried to shift so Clancy’s finger would hit the spot, but Clancy’s free hand clamped down on his hip with bruising pressure.

‘Shhh,’ Clancy licked over Kevin’s rim and his own knuckles. ‘You’re tight. Stay there.’

He pulled his finger out, cold breeze raising the hairs on the backs of Kevin’s legs as Clancy moved away. Breathing hard, Kevin locked his knees again as the SUV vibrated with the opening and slam of one of the doors. After an eternity, Clancy was back against Kevin, radiating heat and unceremoniously pushing two of his giant sausage fingers in, cold slick of lube easing the way and dripping down Kevin’s crack.

The stretch burned in the best way, Kevin’s panting breath fogging up the shine of the SUV’s hood as Clancy twisted and scissored his fingers, squirting more lube a couple of times until Kevin was boneless and _dripping_. His nerves were all on fire, he was so turned on it _ached_ , and Clancy just kept shoving into him.

‘Y’ ready?’ Clancy said at last, the sound of his zipper loud enough to drown out Kevin’s breathing. He didn’t wait for an answer, not that Kevin could’ve made one that wasn’t gurgling noises, just pressed his cock against Kevin and _pushed_.

It felt weird, flatter at the tip than a normal cock, and fat like he was pressing the business end of a bat in. Kevin flailed a little, an inarticulate groan bursting out of his mouth before one of Clancy’s big hands pressed between his shoulder blades again and the other clamped on his hip to hold him open and in place. Kevin sobbed, fuller than he’d ever been and still Clancy wasn’t seated. He slid forward, lube hot now from their bodies, and Kevin sobbed again as Clancy’s balls slapped against his own after what felt like a full yard of cock.

‘Shh,’ Clancy gave Kevin’s hip a squeeze and bent forward to lick a stripe along Kevin’s spine. ‘Just lie there and take it like you want to.’

Kevin trembled, every muscle in his back tense as steel wire as Clancy shifted to pull back out. He went agonisingly slowly, pausing with just the last inch or so holding Kevin open, then he slammed forward, shifting his grip so he was holding Kevin up on tip toes by the hips.

‘Take it,’ Clancy growled, heaving Kevin up so he couldn’t even brace, just had to accept the fucking. He couldn’t even touch himself for some relief, if he moved his hands from the hood he’d be smacked face-first into the metal. ‘Give it up for me!’

‘Yes…’ Kevin gasped, sweaty hands slipping on the hood. Clancy took a step back, still holding Kevin up, until he could brace his palms against the side of the hood. ‘ _Christ, **fuck me!**_ ’

‘On it,’ Clancy said, and his thrusts sped up, hips snapping forward like a jackhammer until Kevin felt like if he opened his mouth Clancy’s cock would push out. Clancy snarled, slamming in to the root and he twitched inside Kevin for a moment before it felt like a hot fire hose was blasting into him. Clancy fucked into him a few more times, rhythm gone stuttering as his cum slicked Kevin even more. Gallons of the stuff, Kevin thought, dazed, as Clancy lowered him back to his feet, the smell of Clancy and cum overwhelming even while his own balls ached with the pressure to be released.

Clancy made a disappointed noise, and he wrapped his huge, slick hand around Kevin’s desperate boner. ‘Thought you might be able to finish on my cock.’

‘You’re still in me,’ Kevin gasped, leaning back against Clancy’s chest with every muscle on fire. ‘If you hurry.’

Clancy hummed and jerked Kevin, cock still huge and hard even though he’d spent. Kevin whined, rubbing his own thumb into his slit and he came like a freight train, vision fuzzing out like back when he’d been a teenager.

Dimly, he was aware of Clancy’s cock slipping out of him, the always-weird sensation of lube and cum drizzling out of him turned up to eleven. He’d never taken anyone that big or full of so much spunk before.

‘ _Now_ you smell better,’ Clancy said, smugly, his breath wet on the side of Kevin’s neck. ‘That was fun. Look me up next time you’re playing the Cavalry.’

He stooped and dragged Kevin’s now-filthy jeans and boxers up, propped Kevin against his hire car and jumped into the SUV.

Kevin blinked as the headlights came on and Clancy gunned the engine, swinging out of the parking lot and past a stand of trees out of sight.

It was properly dark now, and Kevin shivered a little as sweat, slick and semen dried on his skin. He stared after Clancy’s SUV for a few overwhelmed minutes, then he shook himself and groped for his keys.

He’d pay through the nose for the cleaning fee when the hire company processed the car, but Kevin didn’t want to have another drizzly locker room shower tonight.

And if that meant he could smell Clancy on him for a bit longer, well.

No one would know but him.


End file.
